YYH Death Note Crossover
by Raazzor
Summary: The detectives need to shut down a mysterious portal but something goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Spirit Detectives must shut down a mysterious portal, but something goes wrong. (I suck at summaries) YYH & Death Note crossover.**

**Yuusuke POV**

"I have a new case for you all," announced Koenma. (sp?)

"Uggghhhh...," I complained.

"Quiet Yusuke, this is important," snapped the pint-sized ruler. "Your new mission is to investigate and shut down a mysterious portal that recently appeared in the Makai. It is unknown where it leads, but it is rumored that you can enter the human world from it, so it must be shut down quickly, before too many demons enter your world."

"But Koenma, aren't portals to the human world blocked in the Makai?" questioned the wise kitsune, Kurama.

"Of course, but I usually receive an alert when a portal to the human world appears, so it is blocked, but this portal cause no alert," he pause a moment then said, "Frankly I don't care where this portal leads, it can't be good, just shut it down and do it quickly."

Now this was getting interesting, unlike out recent cases which were mostly finding files, and fighting a few very weak demons that made it threw the barrier because they were low class. It seemed very boring compared to the thrill of the dark tournament.

"Let's go!" yelled the overexcited Kuwabara.

A portal to them demon world appeared and we were off, with Botan leading us on her oar.

"Are we there yet?" whined Kuwbara.

"No," Kurama said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. I don't blame him; Kuwabara is driving me insane, well more insane, too.

"But we've been walking forever!"

"No, only 28 minutes," Kurama corrected.

About 10minutes later Kuwabara asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"Does it LOOK like we're there?" question a some-what annoyed Botan.

"No…"

"Then we not there!" yelled Botan, who was now fully annoyed. I had to snicker at this, but Botan stopped me with a glare.

A few moment of silence passed then Kuwabara asked, "How much farther?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, OAF!" exploded then normally silent Hiei, as I gave the Oaf a nuggie.

Thankfully everyone was silent the rest of the trip, if Kuwabara had continued we would all have gone insane, if we weren't already.

Finally we reached the portal, I was tired and my legs feel like twenty pounds weights, but I didn't want to sound like Kuwabara, then I would have nothing to make fun of him with Plus, I was excited. The portal wasn't like any other I had seen before; it had tons of glowing, swirling, neon colors. It reminded me of the 60s, all we needed was a disco ball. It was mesmerizing, and I was soon caught in a trance staring at the swirling colors.

"This definitely isn't a portal to the human world." Exclaimed Botan, pulling myself and the others out of our trances.

"How ya know?" wondered Kuwabara.

"Because it's weird, duh," I stated. I had figured there was something up with this portal judging by the colors.

"I think Yuusuke means, it's a different color and size than a normal human world portal," explained Kurama.

"Yeah that's what I meant," which was only half a lie; I had been to fascinated with the colors that I didn't notice it was much larger than a normal portal.

"Well, I'm going to try to close it," announced Botan as she motioned for us to move away. The blue-haired ferry girl positioned herself her arm out straight, with her hand flat, finger spread apart. Her outstretched hand started to glow blue with aura. Then she stepped forward to press her hand against the center of the portal. Blue aura was spreading across the portal. Suddenly, as it reached the edge the aura was sucked back into her hand. Botans eyes went wide; this was clearly not supposed to happen. She screamed as the portal expanded. I reached out for her hand; she grasped it right before the portal swallowed her up. Her hand slipped from mine and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuusuke POV**

"Botan!" yelled Kurama and Kuwabara desperately.

"Kurama!" I screamed, "I'm going in! If I'm not back in ten minutes then come in!" I ran forward t the rapidly shrinking portal.

"Hey!" I froze and turn to Kuwabara.

"What?!" I said annoyed at him for stopping me.

"What am I supposed 2 do?!"

"Ummm…." I'm not much of I planner, I had no idea.

"You stay and make sure no demons enter," Kurama answered for me.

"Why me? Why do I-" I cut him off and said, "Where is Hiei?" Both Kurama and Kuwabara looked around, but he was no where in sight.

"Not sure, just go Yuusuke," Kurama told me.

So I ran at the portal and jumped throught it, which proved to be a rather stupid action because I landed head first on solid rock. I stood up, rubber when my head had hit the hard stone. I looked around, a bit dizzy from the hit. The place I was in was desolate, rocks ground with scattered bones and dark overcast skies. Then I saw Botan, being held up and strangled by tall demon with black frizz fur, blue paper-thin wings, and huge red eyes. The weird thing was, I sense not ki at all from the demon.

"SPIRIT GUN!" I yelled as I ran up near the demon and fired. The demon fell back, dropping Botan, and landed with a thud. I rushed over to Botan and helped her up, other than being terrified she seemed fine.

"Yuusuke wha-" I stopped listening and stepped away as I saw the demon the demon standing watching us. "_Why isn't he dead?" _I wondered.

"SPIRIT GUN!" I yelled again. While I was shooting I heard Botan yelled, "Yuusuke!"

This time the demon was ready, he caught it and threw it back at Botan. I dived to push her out of the way. The ord of aura skimmed my back leaving a deep gash, but I tried my best to ignore it. Some of the aura continued past me and zoomed into the portal.

**Kurama POV**

I was waiting or Yuusuke with Kuwabara when a sphere of powerful aura crash through the portal. I mentally snickered as it flew about and inch from Kuwabara's face, making his eyes going wide and face as white as a ghost.

"Kuwabara!" I'm going in the portal! Wait here, if I'm not back in twenty minutes and no demons are in sight, then come in. Oh, and try and find Hiei while you wait," I said, then rushed into the portal. The place I entered was dark and was littered with bones. Then I saw him. It was Yuusuke being held in the air upside-down. Nothing was holding him up. I stared in awe.

"Kurama!" I heard Yuusuke call and stop staring. I glance around and see that Botan is also staring at Yuusuke.

Yuusuke began kicking and punching what seemed to be the air, but clearly there had to be something there because his fists where stopping mid-punch. Seeing this, I pulled out my rose whip and charge forward. I struck the air where Yuusuke was punching. My rose whip went right through! For a moment I contemplated whether or not Yuusuke had gone insane, but quickly disregarded the idea considering Yuusuke was still hanging upside-down somehow.

**Yuusuke POV**

Why isn't Kurama's rose whip working?!

"How can you see me?!" the demon demanded while shaking me by my ankle.

"Huh?" was all I could say. Just then I figured out why Kurama and Botan had been staring-they couldn't see the demon, only I could. _**Thud.**_ The demon had dropped me? Why would he drop me now? I looked to my left and saw Kurama's staring eyes. I followed them to find what he was looking at-Hiei's dragon. The demon standing absolutely still so I used this time to dash away right before the dragon came and swallowed up the demon. Suddenly the dragon started shaking, then it exploded! Kurama, Hiei, Botan and I ran behind a large mound of bone to shield ourselves from the blast. Dust and rocks flew everywhere. When the dust settled I was surprised to see the demon standing right in front of us, with and evil smirk on his face. The others looked around franticly, trying to find the demon they knew must be around.

Just then Kuwabara ran threw the portal.

"Kuwabara!" I called, "Can you see it?" I thought only humans might be able to see it, but I was wrong.

"See what?" he replied.

"There is a demon here! Only Hiei and I can see him!"

"I can't see him," corrected Hiei, "But my dragon can."

"Oh," I said.

The demon's grin grew at this fact. He turned around then turned back, with a note book in his hand. The cover of the note book said….it said….Death Note?


	3. Chapter 3

Yuusuke POV

The demon scribbled something in the notebook. When he finished he looked up with another evil grin a turned to Kuwabara.  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Kuwabara, clutching his chest. The demon laughed evilly. I looked up at him with rage burning in my eyes then quickly ran to help my friend.

"Kuwabara, you ok?" I asked, and then thought to myself _Duh if he wasn't ok he wouldn't have screamed._

Kuwabara attempted to stand, but fell to his knees. He screamed once more then fell over, dead.

"Kuwabara!" I yelled as I started shaking him violently.

"Yuusuke!" Botan screamed. "Yuusuke stop!"

I didn't stop. I kept shaking him and screaming, "Kuwabara! I have enough inspiration this time! Now stop it!!" and I went on not even thinking about what I was saying.

"YUUSUKE!" I heard Botan scream. I stopped and turned to her. "He is not faking, Yuusuke, he is really dead." she said sadly. "I have to take him back to Spirit World. Stop crying Yuusuke, you have a mission to complete!"

"I'm not crying! It's just all the stupid dust around here! I said in my own defense but it was no use. "How can you expect me to concentrate on a mission when my best friend just died!?"

"Yuusuke we don't have enough time for this now," she glanced toward the shrinking portal. "You must complete this mission or Kuwabara's death will just mark the first death in the end of humanity. Is that what you want? No, you should want his death to mean more, to save humanity in his honor. His death will signify the day Yuusuke Urameshi became a hero to all mankind." and she left through the portal, but her inspirational words still hung in the air.

"Alright," I turned to Kurama & Hiei, "Let's do this!" I announced, this received grunts of agreement from both. "But I swear if this is some god damn act you won't live to see tomorrow." Kurama assured me with a slight chuckle that it was not and act. _I have to do this, to do it for Kuwabara._

With renewed inspiration I charged at the demon-who had been watching us the entire time with an annoying little smirk on his face. I punched him repeatedly but he just kept laughing and laughing. His laughing enraged me more so I punched and kicked as hard as I could but nothing was working. _What the hell kind of demon is this? _Finally I stopped attacking and backed away exhausted. I looked over to Kurama & Hiei. Hiei was sitting on a rock recovering his energy from using the dragon. Kurama had his hand on his chin and was clearly thinking hard about something.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout Kurama?" I asked him.

"Physical attacks don't have any effect, like your punching and my rose whip." he paused and thought, "but your Spirit Gun and Hiei's dragon worked a little, so try more aura-based attacks. It's a shame we lost Kuwabara, his spirit sword and keen 6th sense would've been a great help." There was a silence for a moment as we both thought about Kuwabara.

"Kurama," Hiei said interrupting our mourning. We both turned to him. "Try lacing your rose whip with aura. Yusuke you only have 2 spirit gun shots left so don't waste them. Have Kurama find a weakness first."

"How? I can't see him." wondered Kurama.

Hiei opened his Jagan. "I can see him. I'll tell you telepathically were to hit and let you know if I spot a weakness." Kurama and I nodded in agreement. We looked over to the Shinigami who was calmly sitting and eating what looked like a petrified apple. _Can Kurama see the apple?_ He can Hiei talking to me telepathecally terrified me more than the Shinigami did, he made me jump visible every time he spoke. _Could ya warn my when you're gonna talk!?!? _ No because then you would jump when I warn you baka! No concentrate on the fight!

Kurama charged forward and hit the demon with his rose whip. The demon shrieked and put his hand over the notebook. _ Protecting a notebook? Wait, he wrote in it right before ...before...Kuwabara...No don't think of it now. That notebook has to be important. _Kurama struck the demon again and again he covered the notebook. _ Maybe Kurama could use his rose whip to grab that notebook! No, he can't see..._

Hn _Huh?_

Hiei punched the ground, it shook sending a huge cloud of dust into the air.

I put aura in the dust

I watch intently not really knowing what was happening. The dust settled but the demon was covered in it! As much as he shook it wouldn't come off.

"I can see him!" announced Kurama. He used his rose whip, wrapping it around the demon preventing it for moving. The end of the rose whip wrapped around the notebook and held it away from the demon. I ran up and grabbed it.

We left the demon there and walked away with the notebook.

I opened the notebook with Kurama and Hiei looking over my shoulders, well not really Hiei was too short to do that but he was looking too. The notebook was all black and on the cover it said in white "Death Note". On the inside cover it said:

 The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

 This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

 If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

 If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

 After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds

"Wow," I said, amazed by the small book in my hands.

"So that demon must have been a Shinigami," Kurama concluded.

I flipped through the pages until I found Kuwabara's name. _Kuwabara..._I mourned. I looked above his name. I froze in shock at what I saw. Kurama notice my wide eyes and move his gaze to where I was looking. His brow furrowed in confusion. Soon Hiei looked over too. It was our names in the Death Note.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuusuke POV

Kurama looked away after a few seconds and paced as he thought. His eyes lit up for a moment, then he glanced downward again and continued pacing. He stopped pacing and looked up.

"I've got it!" Hiei and I waited a moment.

"Well do you mind telling us?" Hiei said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I think its because we are demons, not human."

"Hello? Human here!" I corrected.

"Yuusuke your a special kind of human-" Kurama was cut off by Hiei.

"Hn, the stupid kind"

"Shut up Hiei!" I yelled, ready to strangle him at any moment.

"Quiet both of you! Thats not what i meant at all!"

"Oh yes I've forgotten all humans are like that," at this i lunged for Hiei's neck but fortunately for Hiei, I was stopped by Kurama.

"All i meant by special was that you have been killed before, you've been to the spirit world. A shinigami is a god of death, and if you've cheated death once, why is twice that usual?"

"What if your wrong?" I asked.

"Hn, maybe it will be quiet around here for once," I ran at Hiei, right past Kurama, and commenced the strangling.

"How often am I wrong, Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, acting like nothing was happening.

"Theres a first for everything," I responded, now chasing Hiei was had managed to escape.

"I suppose, but for your sake lets hope I'm right." he said. I was now standing next to Hiei, we had called a truce after he stole the Death Note.

"Hn, if your worried about being killed by the note why not just keep it?" Why didn't Kurama think of this oO

"What if he has another one? Lets search him" Kurama said as he calmly walked over to the struggling shinigami. He tightened the aura-laced whip and began checking the death gods pockets, but all he found was a pencil. I decided to use a more abrupt approach.

"Do you got any more Death Notes?!" I ordered while pointing my spirit gun at him head. The shinigami shook his head, no. I glared at him more until he finally snapped and screamed yes. Kurama found another Death Note tucked under the demons black leathery wings.

We all backed away from the shinigami, Kurama looked through the newly found Death Note. Kurama's head jolted up, he looked terrified. He looked over to me then looked down again.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Its not like you to be surprised at nothing."

"These notes are just amazing, I've never seen anything like it. The power the owner hold is so immense, no wonder the shinigami was so surprise when it couldn't kill us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for a shinigami to have so much power over everyone, then find some one who it can't kill must has been a shocker for it."

"Oh," I said.

"Lets take a look around, this place doesn't seem like much to me," suggested Kurama.

"All right." So me and Kurama began to look around (I'm not really sure where Hiei is, hes just not with them). I came by a huge skull of who-knows-what, but i guess that would make sense considering we are in who-knows-where. I decided to creep out Kurama so i stuck my head in the eye socket.

"Hey! Kurama!" I yelled. He turned around, but didn't look to surprised.

"Just don't get stuck Yuusuke," He warned. I try to pulled my head out, but he was right like always. I was stuck. I heard Kurama laughing and tried harder to get out but I couldn't. Suddenly i fell to the ground with smashed bones falling on top of me.

"AHH!" I screamed. Laying face down on the ground covered in shattered bones i heard Hiei's hn.

"Don't do anything else stupid or that will be your skull im smashing."

"Thanks Hiei," I said, ignoring his previous comment.

"Lets keep looking around," I heard Kurama say as I got up.

"GRAAHHH!" We all turned to see another shinigami who was laughing maniacally. It pulled out another Death Note and wrote something in it. I looked to Kurama who had a knowing smirk on his face, then to Hiei who had a smile trying to break though his emotionless mask. They both seem pretty confident . I looked back an a smile spread across my face too. The shinigami was trembling in fear. Kurama was right, its not everyday they find something they can't kill. The shinigami ran away screaming a warning to the other shinigami.

I looked over to Kurama, he looked worried. Hiei's hidden smile was gone. I moved my gaze back to where the shinigami had been standing. An army of shinigami were charging towards us! Kurama, Hiei and I ran back towards the portal but it was gone!


End file.
